Love is Here to Stay
by Hippiechic81
Summary: Mary has been dating Congressman Steven Cronin for quite some time now and they are very serious! He decides it's time to take the next step.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a continuation of Kristen3's stories about Mary and Steven. She gave me permission to write the missing part. This goes between her two stories, Love was Always All Around and Special Delivery! You should read those two as well her story called Falling in Love for Real. Those stories along with this one make up Mary's part of what happens between the show and reunion! Hope you all enjoy this story! Please read and review! Thanks Kristen3 for allowing me to write this!**

Mary Richards was nervously putting some last minute touches on cleaning her appartment. Her boyfriend, Congressman Steven Cronin, was coming over tonight. He was in Minneappolis for the week, but he was mainly staying at a hotel. Tonight,Mary would be cooking him supper. Actually she had been cooking for hours that day. She had prepared a delicious gourmet spread. Mary didn't know why she was so nervous. He'd come over for supper before. They had been dating for about seven months now and things were getting more and more serious. Mary didn't know for sure if Steven would propose anytime soon but she was very sure that if he did, she knew what her answer would be. Mary had sworn up and down after what happened with the Governor's assistant several years back, she would never date another politician. However, that all went out the window the second she'd met Steven. Steven was like no other man she'd ever met. He was warm, smart,funny, and he treated her like she was a princess. Like she was THE most precious thing in the world. She knew for sure he was practically perfect when she saw how well he got along with her WJM family and her best friend. She had called them all together a couple of months ago, with the exception of Sue-Ann and Phyllis, so they could meet the new man in her life. Suddenly, she was yanked out of her reverie by a knock on the door. She composed herself and headed over to answer the door. She opened in and was immediately met wrapped in a warm embrace and was being kissed till she couldn't see straight.

"Hello,Beautiful.", Steven said after they had come up for air.

"Hello.", Mary practically purred. She took his coat and hung it up, then led him over to the sofa.

"Supper's just about ready. I'm just waiting for the meat to finishing cooking. We're having a roast duck with sweet potatoes and Asperigus tips in hollindais sauce. I made dinner rolls to go with that. There is also a salad we can start with."

"Sounds wonderful. Smells terrific, too!", Steven replied. Mary got up and Steven followed her to the table. He sat down as she brought the food over. after dinner, they were sitting on the sofa watching a movie. They really weren't paying attention to the television,though. Mary had her head on Steven's shoulder and Steven holding her in his arms. After sitting quietly for awhile, Steven spoke up, suddenly.

"Mary, what would you say if I were to ask you to marry me?"

"What?", Mary asked, startled. She'd been falling asleep. Once he made sure she was fully awake, Steven repeated the question.

"What would you say if I were to ask you to marry me?"

"Steven? What do you mean? Are you proposing?",Mary asked, staring at her boyfriend.

"Mmmm, more like proposing a proposal. I want to know if we are on the same page. I love you,Mary. Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes. Yes,of course, Darling. I love you! And if you were to propose, I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know.",Steven said, as he settled back against the sofa. Mary, for her part, couldn't stop staring at him.

"Steven! You mean to tell me you are just going to throw that out there and then go back to the movie as if nothing happened?!"

"Well, I don't want to just say it here, Mary! I want it to be special! I want you to remember it forever. Mostly, I want it to be a surprise! I AM going to propose, and soon. You won't know when, until it happens. I want to sweep you off your feet! But rest assured, My Dear. It is coming. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Well, I guess I can wait for a moment like that, then.", Mary responded, then settled back against her future fiancee to finish watching the movie. Eventually, Mary fell asleep. When that happened, Steven gentley moved away from her and walked over to her desk. He looked around until he found her address book. He found a pen and paper and wrote down the number he needed. Then he put the book right back where he found it, and went back over to the couch. When he got back to DC He was going to need to make a very important phone then, though, he was going to enjoy watching the love of his life looking so peaceful while she slept. A week later, Steven picked up the Phone and dialed that number.

"Hello?", said a woman with a New York accent.

"Hello, Rhoda? This is Steven. Congressman Steven Cronin." Rhoda started feeling nervous.

"Oh. Hi, Steven. Is something wrong with Mare?"

"Oh ,no! Nothing's wrong. She's fine. But she IS the reason I'm calling."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Well, I am planning to propose to her very soon.", Steven began, but before he could go any further, Rhoda interupted.

"What?! Steven, that's really terrific! I'm so happy for you both! Oh, but I'm guessing you didn't call to tell me that just so I'd know before the Kid. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I'm coming to New York for business in a couple of weeks. I was thinking, since you are her best friend and have known her much longer than I have, would you be willing to help me pick out an engagement ring for her?"

"Sure! I'd be glad to! Oh, I wish I could be there to see the look on her face when you pop the question! How are you gonna do it?", Rhoda asked. Steven filled her in on his special plan. Rhoda knew her friend was going to be over the moon with happiness. Steven met Rhoda in the Big Apple a couple of weeks later, and she helped him pick out the perfect ring for Mary. It was made of gold and was flat all the way had a beautiful small diamond right in the middle. About a month after that, Mary came to visit him in DC. It was early spring and the cherry blossems were in full bloom. It was time to put his plan into action. When Mary arrived, Steven immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you.",he said.

"I missed you,too.", she whispered back. They stood there for a long time, just enjoying the feel of being in each others arms again. To them it didn't seem nearly long enough before the pulled apart.

"My dear, tonight I am taking you out on the town. I know a spectacular place for dinner. Then I have other plans for us, including a moonlit walk along the Patomic."

"Sounds absolutely sensational.", Mary murmered.

"I hope you packed your prettiest dress.", Steven said.

"I did.", Mary assured him.

"Good. For now, carriage ride through the park to see the cherry blossems."

"Wonderful!", Mary agreed. Then, they went out together to enjoy the day. After they returned, Mary headed to her hotel to get ready for the date. at 7PM, Steven arrived at Mary's hotel room door. She answered it invited him in.

"Hi, Honey. Are you ready?"

"Just let me grab my wrap and purse and we can go. Where are you taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprise.", He said mysteriously. He led her out to the car and they were taken a little bit out of the city. The car let them out in front of a beautiful restaurant called, Mr K's Tollhouse. Steven led Mary inside and they were seated out on the terrace. It had an exquisite view. The waiter came Brought the wine list and took their orders. Steven ordered a bottle of the best they had and it was soon brought to them. Mary and Steven sipped their wine and talked about anything and everything until the food arrived. It was the best that Mary had ever tasted. Remarkabley they both still had room for dessert so he had a big peice of Cheesecake and she had a rich chocolate moose. After dessert, they roamed through the elegant gardens until the car arrived to take them to DC. The Driver let them off by the Potomic and they walked along the river. When they got to a footbridge, Steven stopped and turned to Mary, looking slightly nervous.

"Mary,Honey, I want to ask you something important but first, when I was at your place a few weeks ago, I got a number from your book while you were sleeping.

"Oh?", Mary asked, now getting nervous herself.

"It was the number for your friend,Rhoda. You see, I required her help."

"What did you need her help with?",Mary asked. Steven then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"This.", he said, opening the box to show Mary. She gasped. Steven got down on one knee in front of her.

"Rhoda helped me pick it out when I was in New York a couple of weeks ago. Mary, I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you! Mary Richards, will you marry me?" Mary couldn't speak. She began crying and laughing at the same time. She just nodded her head up and down until she found her voice.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! Yes,Steven! Yes, I'll marry you!", Steven looked relieved and thrilled both at once. He stood just in time to have his new fiancee throw herself into his arms! He laughed out loud with pure joy and he spun her around. She also couldn't stop laughing or crying from the pure joy of it. Afterwords they walked around for another hour or two before Steven took her back to her hotel. They spent another half hour to an hour making out before he finally headed home to his place. By then it was about 3AM. Mary didn't even think about that though. She had to call Rhoda. She knew no matter how late it was, Rhoda would never forgive her if she waited to call. She sat down on the bed and picked up the phone to dial. After three rings, a sleepy voice said,

"Hello?"

"Rhoda!", Mary said excitedly.

"Mare?", Rhoda replied, still groggy.

"Yes. It's me." Mary answered. Suddenly Rhoda was wide awake. She knew there was only one reason that her friend would be calling this late.(Or rather, early.)

"He asked ya,didn't he?!", Rhoda exclaimed.

"Yes! He did! Tonight!"

"AWW, Kid! That's sensational! Tell me everything!" Mary told her friend about the restaurant with the gardens and the wine cellar and terrace, then about the walk along the river.

"Rhoda, he took me onto one of the foot bridges and then he brought out the ring. He told me you had helped him pick it out. Thankyou,by the way. It's perfect." Rhoda brushed it off then said,

"So then what?"

"Then he got down on one knee and told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life showing me how much he loves me. Then he asked me to marry him.", Mary continued, happy tears filling her eyes again as she relayed the wonderful details to her best friend.

"You did say yes, right?", Rhoda quipped.

"Rhoda! Of course I did!", Mary retored. Rhoda chuckled and said,

"Just checking!" Mary had to laugh as well.

"Oh, Rhoda! I've never been so happy!"

"I can tell,Kid. I'm really happy for you!"

"Rhoda. Steven and I were talking. I told him after what happened the first time, I don't want a long engagement. I want us to be married right away. He said he didn't really want to wait too long either. Rhoda, will you help me and my mother plan this wedding? I know you can get things done. You know how to make things happen and fast. Please?"

"Sure,Mare. But you know,right, that Steven isn't Bill? He's not gonna drag his feet. He loves you so much. I can tell. I can see it in his eyes. Plus from what you've told me, he has no problem telling you how much he cares. He's not afraid to say the words. This wedding WILL happen, Mary. And it will last." Mary smiled. Rhoda always seemed to know exactly what Mary needed to hear.

"Thanks,Rhoda. You always say the right thing. And thanks for helping me with the planning."

"Anytime,Kid.", Rhoda replied with a smile. The two friends talked a little bit longer, then they hung up so Mary could get to bed and Rhoda could go back to sleep, if possible. The next few months would be crazy but it would be worth it for Mary to finally be united forever to the love of her life.

 **Well, there you have it! The magical proposal. Mary is now engaged. Again, All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Next and final chapter will be posted at the end of the week. It will be the wedding! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! Here is Mary's wedding and all that leads up to it! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading this story! Please read AND review!**

About a month later, Mary was standing by the gate at the airport in DC waiting for her best friend to get off the plane. Mary had been going back and forth alot lately between Minneappolis and DC in order to spend as much time with Steven as possible. This weekend she, Rhoda, Dottie Richards, and Vickie Cronin were meeting here to discuss wedding plans. right now Mary was at the airport waiting to pick up Rhoda. She looked up when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Mare!"

"Rhoda! You made it!", Mary said as she gave her best friend of nine years a big hug."

"How've you been,Kid?", Rhoda asked after the embrace ended.

"I've been wonderful! I've never been more wonderful in my entire life!", Mary replied. Rhoda chuckled and said,

"Yeah, engagement really looks good on ya, Mare!"

"So how about you?", Mary asked as the two friends headed to the baggage claim.

"Things are getting better I think, for once. I got a call from Jack Doyle and he said things are picking up again at the Costume shop and he offered me my old job back."

"Rhoda that's fantastic! So are you going back?"

"I think I am. I really loved that job and I haven't been able to find anything else that sticks or pays as well. Oh, and the other big peice of news I have is that Brenda and Benny are expecting. I'm gonna be an auntie soon!" When Rhoda had come to visit Mary several months ago to meet Steven she had told Mary that Brenda had been dumped by Benny out of the blue. A couple of weeks later ,Rhoda had called and told Mary that Benny had come to see Brenda at the Bank to beg her forgiveness. It turned out that Benny had been scared that he didn't have what it took to make Brenda truely happy, but instead of talking to her about it, he just broke it off. When he came to see her, she had still been really hurt and wouldn't talk to him. He kept coming in until she finally let him explain himself. He convinced her that he was in it for the long haul if she would take him back. She convinced him that he hadn't needed to worry about dissapointing her. All she needed to be happy was his love. Once they had gotten everything sorted out,they were married a couple of months later. Mary was thrilled that things now seemed to be going so well.

"Oh, Rhoda! I'm so happy for all of you! That's wonderful! Tell Brenda I said congratulations!", she said.

"I will. Thanks, Mare!" Rhoda got her luggage and the two friends headed out to get a cab. Back at the appartment, Rhoda greeted Mary's mother and was introduced to Steven's mom.

"Where's Steven?", Rhoda asked.

"Oh, He's meeting with the president today. He'll be back in a couple of hours. That's alright though. It will give us plenty of time to discuss wedding plans.", Vicki said.

"So lets get started.", Dottie said. The three women sat down at the table with notebooks.

"So let's start with the dress. What did you have in mind, Mare?"

"Well, I'd really hoped to wear my mother's wedding dress. That's been my dream since I was a little girl. Mom brought it up here for me to try on, but we found out that it won't work."

"How come?", Rhoda wanted to know.

"Well, my daughter takes after her father, height -wise. The dress is too short.", Dottie answered. Mary sighed.

"Hey, don't worry kid. We'll go dress shopping together. We'll find the perfect dress for you. You'll see.", Rhoda said, trying to comfort her friend. Seeing as there was nothing they could do about a dress right then, they quickly moved to the bridesmaids.

"Who will be your Maid of Honor?", Vicki asked.

"I wouldn't have anyone but Rhoda.", Mary replied.

"AWW. Thanks, Kid. I'm honored.", Rhoda replied.

"Oh, Come on! You knew it wouldn't be anyone else! You're my best friend. There is no other choice.", Mary said.

"What about bridesmaids? Your side has to match in number with Steven's, remember.", Dottie said.

"Well, Steven has a Best Man and two groomsmen I think. Georgette will deffenately be one and also Steven's sister, Marilee. Georgette's Mary-Lou will be the Flower girl. and Marilee's son ,Joshua, will be the Ring-barer"

"What about Phyllis?", Rhoda joked.

"I only have room for two bridesmaids besides you and I don't want to leave Marilee out. Phyllis will be invited, however.", Mary responded. Next the women moved on to the guest list.

"I want to invite all of my WJM friends and their families. And my friends from channel 8. Plus Phyllis and Bess and her family."

"Mare do we HAVE to invite Phyllis?", Rhoda asked. Mary gave her friend an exasparated look.

"Rhoda, you know I can't invite Bess without inviting Phyllis. I know you two never have gotten along and with good reason, but could you please put away the claws just for the wedding! Please? It's important to me.", Mary begged. Rhoda sighed.

"Mare, you know I'd never want to ruin your big day. I can't promise anything ,but for my part, I'll try and avoid any confrontations. If Sue-Ann comes , though, you may have some major problems with her and Phyllis!"

"Uh, we'll seat them as far away from each other as physically possible!",was Mary's reply.

"Mary,dear, do you have all the addresses?",Dottie asked? Mary handed her mom her little black address book, then turned to her best friend.

"Rhoda, will you come with me to the print shop?"

"Sure,Mare. Whenever you wanna go."

"If you two go now. You'll be back by the time Steven returns. Your mother and I can start working on the menu.", Vicki said. Mary nodded and then grabbed her purse and headed out with her friend. They worked with the printer to create the invitations and then the printer said they'd be ready in a week. The weekend seemed to fly by and then Rhoda went home and Mary and her mom headed back to Minneappolis. The wedding planning continued for weeks. Soon, it was a month till the wedding. Rhoda flew to Minneappolis to go dress shopping with Georgette, Dottie and would get her dress from a place near her. Rhoda and Georgette each found a dress fairly quickly. Mary's colors were perriwinkle blue and a peachy color. Rhoda and Georgette both found stylish dresses in that color and there was a peach colored dress for Mary it was time to look for Mary's dress. The sales-lady brought out several possibilities and with her friends and mom as an audience and Judging comittee, Mary modeled them all. The first one was too frilly. the second was to full in the skirt and so on. Finally Mary tried on a beautiful cream colored lacy dress with short double sleaves. Everyone just stared. Rhoda was the first to recover

"Mare! That dress is incredible! You HAVE to buy it!"

"You think so?", Mary asked.

"It does look gorgeous, Mary.", Georgette added.

"Mary, It's perfect. That's the dress for you.", Dottie said.

"Alright. I'll get this one.", Mary agreed. She found a vail to go with it then she went to the register to pay. She would find shoes somewhere else. A couple of weeks later, Georgette hosted a bridal shower for Mary. Rhoda couldn't make it out and neither could Vicki or Marilee, so it was just local friends from work and Marie and her mother. The shower was a success and Mary got alot of things for her new life. This was especially helpful because Steven was coming up on the end of his term as Congressman and after the Honeymoon, he and Mary would be moving to Minneappolis for good. After the shower, time seemed to fly by. Before Mary new it, she was in DC for the wedding. Mary was getting dressed with the help of Rhoda, Georgette, and her Mother. Phyllis was in the room too along with Bess. Bess was holding her new song, Jonathan James, who went by the name, JJ.

"Bess, JJ is so precious."

"Thankyou, Aunt Mary. Mark and I think he's pretty special. I never knew I could love anyone so much!"

"I love being a grandma! I'm teaching that little boy everything he needs to know.",Phyllis added.

"That poor kid's gonna be scarred for life!", Rhoda quipped. Before Phyllis could make a snappy come-back, Mary quickly spoke up,

"Phyllis, Thankyou for coming all this way for my wedding. And you too,Bess. I think you and Mr. Grant had the longest to travel.

"I wouldn't have missed it Mary. I've been waiting for years to see you finally Married. I would have come no matter what. Even though I wasn't made a bridesmaid.",Phyllis replied.

"Mom! She told you. She only was able to have three including the Maid of Honor.", Bess reminded her. Phyllis looked like she wanted to make another comment but Dottie interupted.

"Ok, Mary needs to finish getting ready so anyone who isn't helping her needs to go find your places. Georgette quickly hugged Mary and headed out with her flowers and Mary Lou. Marilee followed suit. Vicki gave her soon to be daughter in law a kiss on the cheek and headed out to find her husband. Bess hugged Mary and then Phyllis hugged her before Bess pulled her out of the room. At last, only Rhoda and Dottie were left in the room with Mary. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Finally. I thought she'd never leave. By the way, Mare, I haven't seen the Happy Homemaker around. Isn't she usually hanging around giving decorating tips or something?" Mary smiled.

"Sue-Ann couldn't make it. She has her own show In Miami and was filming promos for it this weekend or something."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about keeping her and Phyllis apart. So besides my parents and Brenda, who else came that I'd know? Other than Bess and Phyllis I mean.",Rhoda asked.

"Well, Mr Grant came from California. He's sitting out there with my Aunt Flo. Murray came with Marie, Le chen, Ellen, and Laurie. Bonnie couldn't make it. Busy with Her kids and husband.. Ted is here of course and Georgette is in the wedding. Their son David is sitting out there with his dad. Gordy actually made it. He's sitting out there with Murray and his family. Other than that, it's just people I know from work. Both jobs." Rhoda nodded, then stepped back to look at her friend.

"Mare, you look sensational!"

"Darling, you look radiant!", added Dottie.

"Thankyou,both. I feel like I have a whole flock of butterflies in my stomach."

"That's normal, kid. It happens to everyone. You love Steven, right?",Rhoda said

"With all of my heart.", Mary answered.

"Then this is just nerves and that's all." Dottie added. Then she hugged her daughter and, holding back tears, said,

"I can't believe my little girl's getting married today. I'm so happy for you. I love you."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you, too." Dottie gave her daughter one last kiss and went out to find her place, leaving Mary alone with her best friend.

"Rhoda. It almost doesn't feel real, somehow.", Mary said.

"Trust me, Kid. This is as real as it gets. You are about to Marry the love of your life."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?", Mary asked. Rhoda thought about how to answer. this was a serious question.

"Mary, I can see the love you have for each other. It's written all over both your faces. I absolutely believe your marriage will last, unlike mine. That's just how it's always worked. So yes. I DO think you've made the right choice!" Mary hugged her friend tightly for a moment."

"Thankyou.", she whispered, "You always know just what to say." Rhoda smiled.

"Anytime,Kid. What's a maid of honor for?" A knock at the door interupted the two. Rhoda went to answer it and found Mary's father on the other side.

"Hi Rhoda. Mary, are you ready? It's time."

"I'll go on out and find my place.", Rhoda said. Feeling unexpectedly emotional, she turned to Mary and said in a shaky voice,

"I'm so happy for you, Mare." Mary reached out and hugged her friend tightly once again.

"Thankyou. And Thanks for being here."

"I love you,Kid.", Rhoda replied. Mary pulled back and gave her friend a meaningful look and nod to say that she felt the same. Then, Rhoda picked up her flowers and headed out. Dr Richards turned to his daughter.

"Mary, I don't always do too well at speaking from the heart, but I want you to know that you'll always be my little girl. You've found a good man. You're going to be a wonderful wife and someday a wonderful mother. I love you, Honey." Mary was in tears by now but she whispered,

"I love you, too, Dad." Feeling awkward, her dad held out his arm and said,

"Sha'll we get you to your young man now?" Mary nodded and wiped her tears before taking her father's arm. She waited while her bridesmaids and flower girl walked to the front and also the ring barer. Then, it was her turn to make her way towards her husband. A hush fell over the crowd as they saw how beautiful and radient she looked. She and her dad stopped in front of the minister who asked,

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"Her mother and I do.", was Dr Richards' response. Then, he kissed Mary's hand and handed it to Steven. The Minister then led them through the vows. Mary and Steven had decided to go with the traditional vows for their wedding. The ceremony was beautiful. There was a singer that sang right after the vows. The song was Paul Stookey's Wedding song. While the singer was singing, The mothers of the bride and groom came up to light candles. After that was finished the Minister said,

"And now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife.", Turning to the congregation he added,

"I now present for the first time, Mr and Mrs Steven Cronin." Cheers rang out and the recessional began. The bridal party made it's way out of the sanctuary.

Later, in the reception hall, Mary's friends and co-workers all came up to greet and congratulate her.

"Murray, Marie! How are you?", Mary said, giving them both a hug. Then she turned to the kids, hugging them as well before saying,

"And how are you doing?" Marie answered for everyone.

"We're doing great. Mary, we are so happy for you both.

"Oh, Thankyou. Murray, how's your writing coming?"

"Well, Mare, I have one book set to publish in January. But, I've also found a job as a radio talk show host in Chicago!"

"Murray, That's terrific! I mean, I'll miss you when Steven and I come back to Minneappolis, but I'm happy for you."

"Well, Laurie's going to be going to Northwestern this year, and we wanted to be closer to her. And Bonnie's husband, Justin, was offered a new job there, too. We also want to be close to the grandkids.", Marie answered for Murray. Then others came up and wanted to greet Mary so Murray gave her one more hug and he and his family went back to their table. Lou was the next one to come up.

"Congratulations, Mary."

"Mr Grant!", Mary said, giving him a big hug.

"Steven. You better take good care of this girl or you'll have to answer to me!"

"You have my word, Sir!", Steven said, pulling Mary close. Then Aunt Flo came up to hug her neice. After talking for a few minutes and finding out about California, Mary hugged her Aunt and former boss one more time and they left. Soon, Ted came up with Georgette and the kids.

"Stewart, you got yourself a good little girl, you'll both be happy." Ted said. Steven and Mary rolled their eyes, as Mary gave him a hug. Then she hugged the kids before hugging Georgette.

"Mary. You've found a wonderful man. I hope you'll both have a great life together.", Georgette said. After they left, Rhoda came up and hugged her friend.

"Steven, you'd better treat her right or you'll have to deal with me!" Steven chuckled.

"You'll have to get in line. Lou just said almost exactly the same thing. Between the two of you and Mary's parents, I wouldn't dare treat her as less than a princess." Pretty soon, Dottie came up and said it was time to toss the bouquet. All the single women lined up and Mary got on a chair. She then turned and winked at Rhoda. Then she tossed the bouquet so it effortlessly landed in Rhoda's hands.

"I hope this works like it's supposed to!", Rhoda said, only half joking. Everyone laughed except Phyllis who was practically pouting. It was then time to cut the cake. After that, came the dancing, starting with the bride and groom. Steven and Mary had picked Annie's song by John Denver for their dance. Soon it was time for Mary and Steven to leave. They changed and then ran out to the car under a shower of rice. Watching her friend looking so happy as she rode off, Rhoda could only hope and dream that her turn would come again very soon.

 **Did any of you catch the nod to a certain Mary and Rhoda scene from the Season one episode, Teluse Letrec is my favorite Artist there towards the end? Well, this is the end of my part of Mary's part of the story! Rhoda's part of the story will begin on Monday most likely. But please Read Kristen3's Special Delivery first as that is the end of Mary's part. Again, All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


End file.
